Slice of Heaven
by Angela Rosela
Summary: She's different from the rest of the world. That's because she's my slice of heaven  Fem!New Zealand x Australia. AU


**Slice of Heaven**

It was the perfect setting for a romantic night.

Glittering speckles littered the violet sky as the sun set over the horizon, the green canopy welcoming the lasts of its warmth. The ambience balanced it nicely, giving it a soft motion of peace. The birds sung their final song before whispering their good nights as they closed their eyes and waited for the darkness to pass.

The last of the light faded, the trees emitting a small mirror of green as a sign of ending the adventures in the day, and the start the hours of darkness, in tranquillity.

Yes, it was the perfect setting for a romantic night...

Not for me.

If I trembled anymore than I did, the petals of the lone white rose I held would've fallen off already. I'm glad it didn't though. It was a hard decision, picking the perfect flower. I could've chosen a giant bouquet of her favourite yellow Kowhai flowers but I had decided against it. I thought the rose stood out from the rest, just like her. But not even the rose could compare to her beauty.

She was perfect.

I took a step out of the foliage that surrounded me and she turned around abruptly, alerted to the rustling. My heart thumped wildly in my chest and I gulped.

"I-It's just me." I choked out, putting my hands in a surrender position as I stepped out further into the light.

I could see her shoulder slump as she sighed and smiled at me. Smiling right back, I handed her the rose.

I thought my heart couldn't beat harder than it already did, but I was proved wrong when accelerated at the brief touch of our hands.

I froze. I didn't know what to do. I watch her breath in the fragrance of the flower, a smile never leaving her face. I swear she was glowing as the pale light of the moon hit her face.

"Thank you Cody." She breathed. I tried to shrug it off as the heat had gotten to my face.

"N-No problem Tui..." I let out a breath that I didn't know I held as the awkward silence settled in between us.

I took a deep breath in. I came here for a reason. And that reason is the girl standing in front of me. No one could compare to her. She didn't fuss about broken nails or make up. She did all the things girls would never do.

She was different and most look down on her. But she didn't care, and I didn't either.

Blue eyes stared into my green ones and for a brief moment I saw joy.

Did she choose me too?

My heart thumped violently in my chest, as my arm reflexively grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Her arms snaked around me and I could feel her smile as she buried herself in my chest.

I closed my eyes and buried my face into her soft brown hair, ignoring the heat on my cheeks.

It was the perfect setting for a romantic night...

The sound of our heart beats graced the ambience. The tiny speckles in the sky glittered brightly as a darker blanket of an indigo hue spread over them. Wind weaved through the leaves in a chorus of rustling as the moon appeared from behind a faded cloud.

Yes, it was the perfect setting for a romantic night...

* * *

**A.N:**

There~! Have some tansmancest fluff while I try figure out what to do with OWL and DLM.  
LOL  
This is one of the two stories that I'll be submitting to get into a book.  
I dunno why they asked me to write it though.  
I mean, I suck.

Moving on~ So I hope you guys enjoy this little snippet between Zea and Oz.  
It's supposed to be set in a NZ forest (with major fail because it's hard to tell)  
with Oz confessing to New Zea about...things. XD  
It's also based on NZ's second national anthem  
Slice of Heaven by Dave Dobynn and Herbs

Hope you guys liked it~!

Australia/New Zealand character designs belong to Hidekaz Himaruya  
Hetalia belongs to him as well  
Title: "Slice of Heaven" belongs to Dave Dobynn and Herbs

Disclaimers Apply: Braindribble fanfiction based on Nonfiction. Nothing but the insane braindribble is mine.  
Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya


End file.
